


Хогвартский каталог девчатины

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Guro, consensual guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: – О… – только и смог сказать Гарри, поражённый смущающей находкой. – Порножурнал?– Что такое порножурнал? – спросил Рон, звуча искренне несведущим. – Что-то магловское?– У вас нет порножурналов? – удивился Гарри. – А это тогда что?– А, это, – Рон подобрал брошюру. – Здесь написано «Хогвартский каталог девчатины», видишь? – сказал он, указывая на заголовок.





	Хогвартский каталог девчатины

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVisitorBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheVisitorBlack).
  * A translation of [Hogwarts Meatgirl Catalogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626313) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



– Ну и что там было? – спросил Гарри, когда Рон наконец появился из кабинета профессора МакГонагалл.  
– Да как обычно, – отмахнулся Рон. – Веди себя прилично, возьмись всерьёз за учёбу, задумайся о своём будущем… можно подумать, мне дома этих серьёзных разогревов не хватает.  
– Знаешь, может тебе и не повредило бы для разнообразия разок послушаться совета, – думал Гарри, но знал, что сказав такое вслух едва ли поможет угрюмому настроению друга, так что вместо этого лишь сочувственно вздохнул: – Да-а-а…  
– Да-а-а… – повторил Рон, словно принимая сочувствие. Он действительно ценил, что Гарри прождал всё время под дверью, пока Рона отчитывали, казалось, целую вечность.  
И, похоже, это было не только личное восприятие Рона, потому что, когда они вернулись в общую комнату, та была пуста, а все ученики, по-видимому, уже спали по общежитиям. Спать Рону пока что не хотелось, а так как последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно, это остаться наедине со своими мыслями под тяжестью долгого серьёзного разговора с профессором МакГонагалл, то Гарри, будучи верным другом, решил составить ему компанию. 

Мальчики направились к дивану у камина, чтобы поболтать и отмести тяжёлые мысли. Отодвинув в стороны подушки, чтобы освободить себе место, они обнаружили небрежно спрятанную под ними брошюру. Не было даже понятно, была ли она целенаправленно спрятана или просто забыла здесь. Но как бы то ни было, брошюра сразу привлекла внимание мальчиков, так как на обложке была фотография голой девочки.

– О… – только и смог сказать Гарри, поражённый смущающей находкой. – Порножурнал?  
– Что такое порножурнал? – спросил Рон, звуча искренне несведущим. – Что-то магловское?  
– У вас нет порножурналов? – удивился Гарри. – А это тогда что?  
– А, это, – Рон подобрал брошюру. – Здесь написано «Хогвартский каталог девчатины», видишь? – сказал он, указывая на заголовок.  
Действительно, приглядевшись поближе, Гарри увидел, что девочка на обложке была привязана к горизонтальной металлической трубке, вращающейся над огнём.  
– Это что значит? – спросил Гарри. – В чародейском мире девочек продают на мясо?  
– Ага, – кивнул Рон. – Удивлён? – заметил он выражение лица Гарри. – Я понимаю, в магловском мире такого нет?  
– Насколько мне известно, – усмехнулся Гарри. – Это, получается, официально? – спросил он.  
– Нет, каталог составили сами девочки, чтобы заработать немного денег, – ответил Рон. – По крайней мере так мне рассказывали старшие братья, сам я раньше никогда не видел.  
– Нет-нет, я имею в виду вообще каннибализм, – поправился Гарри. – Это законно?  
– Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, у маглов это не только не принято, но ещё и незаконно? – ответил Рон. – Ну и странный же они народ.  
– Да уж, странный народ… и как девочки на вкус? – спросил Гарри с растущим любопытством.  
– Хотел бы я знать, – тоскливо вздохнул Рон. – Но ты же знаешь, в нашей семье каждый кнат на счету.  
– Ясно…  
– Ну да ладно, раз мы нашли каталог, давай его хотя бы полистаем, – предложил Рон. – Наверняка в нём куча аппетитных фоток.  
– Что ж, если это не порно, то, думаю, тот, кто это оставил, не будет против, если мы заглянем внутрь, – заключил Гарри.

Мальчики сели на диван, положив каталог на подушку, которую положили между собой. Рон, сидя справа, нетерпеливо открыл брошюру. На каждом развороте на одной странице была движущаяся фотография девочки, а на другой – текст с именем, ценой и, по всей видимости, причиной, почему они хотели продать себя на мясо. Гарри было интересно почитать его внимательнее, чтобы узнать, что это за причины могут быть, но Рон, похоже, был заинтересован только в фотографиях, перелистывая на следующую страницу как только достаточно налюбуется на девочку на текущей. А учитывая, что девочки на них были голыми или почти голыми, то не то, чтобы Гарри фотографии не нравились, поэтому он не особо возражал нетерпеливости Рона.

Несмотря на эротичность наготы девочки на фотографиях явно старалась преподнести себя в первую очередь как еду, и только потом как сексуальный объект. Каждая первая из них позировала в кухне или столовой с ножами или котлами. Поэтому даже среди каталога, полного голых девочек, Полумна Лавгуд привлекла особое внимание мальчиков. Фото Полумны изображало её лежащей в собственной постели, из одежды только пара серёжек в виде серебряных звёздочек, которые выглядели готовыми проткнуть её шею, стоило ей только неловко повернуть голову, и волшебная палочка за ухом. Ноги Полумны были раздвинуты, чтобы зритель точно не упустил, как она яростно мастурбировала, засовывая в свою милую молодую киску морковку толщиной собственное запястье, и от каждой фрикции она изгибала спину и закатывала глаза от удовольствия. «Жаль, что эти движущиеся фотографии не передают звук», подумал про себя Гарри, ибо жадно хватающий воздух рот Полумны наверняка издавал сексуальнейшие вздохи.

– Ну это уже просто пошло! – даже Рон, не испытывавший неудобств от других голых фотографий в каталоге, от вида Полумны, трахающей себя продуктом-переростком, чей размер растягивал её щёлочку, зарделся так, что лицо его стало одного цвета с рыжей шевелюрой. Однако же, он не стал переворачивать страницу, заворожённый зрелищем.

– Вот так выглядит порножурнал, – отметил Гарри.  
Как и Рон, Гарри был одновременно смущён и возбуждён от такой откровенной картины, но в отличие от своего рыжего друга Гарри также испытывал некоторое облегчение, что колдовской мир не так уж и отличался от привычного, как могло сначала показаться. Маглы или волшебники – все мы в первую очередь люди. 

Гарри также воспользовался шансом прочесть сопутствующий текст. Согласно её интервью, Полумна не приняла каталог случайно за порножурнал. Как и другие девочки, она продавала себя на мясо. Только, в отличие от других девочек в каталоге, Полумна без стеснения признавала, что получает как от мысли о том, чтобы стать едой, так и от процесса съёмки, сексуальное удовольствие, совершенно не заботясь, если вместо Полоумной её начнут обзывать Пошлоумной. Что же до причины, по которой Полумна себя продавала, то она даже не просила денег, а только вернуть хотя бы часть из её потерянных вещей (список прилагался, включая всё от пары носков до книг по магозоологии и заклинаниям). Какой прок ей будет от этих вещей после того, как её приготовят и съедят, было за пределами понимания Гарри. Вот уж действительно полоумная.

– Ого, вот это горячо! – прокомментировал Рон, когда ещё одна фотография привлекла его особое внимание.  
Она занимала обе страницы разворота, а текст ютился в уголке, одна фраза сразу бросалась в глаза, выделенная большими красочными буквами: «две девочки по цене одной!» И действительно на этом развороте была не одна девочка, а две. Падма и Парвати Патил. У Гарри отвисла челюсть от вида пары роковых близняшек на фото. Лишь с ожерельями в форме буквы П и несколькими золотыми браслетами на запястьях и щиколотках на их оливковых телах, близнецы плясали, извиваясь в экзотическом индийском танце, посреди волшебного огня, который на самом деле не жёг, но отлично справлялся с тем, чтобы зрелищно выглядеть и намекать на готовку.

– Сечёшь? Горячо! Потому что огонь! – шутка Рона могла бы действительно быть забавной, если бы только он не считал своим долгом ей объяснить. 

Отметя попытки Рона в юмор, Гарри снова прочитал сопутствующий фотографии текст. Интервью объясняло, что Парвати записала их обеих в каталог исключительно потому, что все так делают. Падма узнала об этом только когда их стали интервьюировать и снимать, но решила теперь уже не было смысла отказываться. Такое обоснование казалось Гарри несколько девчачьим, но всё более понятным, чем у Полумны. Гарри также заценил, что близнецы пошли на это вместе, что было и мило, и эротично. Уловка была в том, что на самом деле цена за них двоих была в двадцать галлеонов. Самые дорогие из отдельных девочек действительно столько стоили, но средняя цена была от десяти до пятидесяти, а иногда и того меньше. Так что, если кто-то действительно хотел сэкономить, а не целенаправленно купить пару вкусных близнецов, то взять двух отдельных дешёвых девочек было бы выгоднее.

– Ах! – оба мальчика вздохнули от удивления, увидев следующую девочку в каталоге.  
Девочка сидела в большом котле, полном воды, и поставленном на огонь. Её кожа раскраснелась, словно от горячей ванны, намекая, что этот огонь мог вполне быть настоящим. В одной руке она держала нож, которым чистила картофелину в другой, нарезая её в тот же котёл, где сидела сама. Расправившись с одной картофелиной, она брала другую из кастрюли на стоящем рядом столе, где также были и другие овощи, ожидающие порезки в девочковый суп. Движение на фотографии было идеально зациклено, так что Гарри насчитал три очищенных картофелины, пока понял, что на самом деле это была одна и та же.  
Но мальчиков ошеломило не то, чем девочка на фото занималась. А то, кем она была.  
– Это что… Гермиона? – спросил Рон, с трудом веря своим глазам.  
– Кажется… кажется, да, – ответил Гарри, не менее шокированный.  
С первого взгляда это казалось почти невероятным, особенно учитывая, что Гермиона была сама на себя не похожа. Её обычно лохматые волосы были гладкими и блестящими, завязанными в элегантный узел на затылке. Её улыбка также выглядела как-то по-другому, чем помнилось мальчикам. Зубы – дело было в зубах – они теперь выглядели прямыми и, ну, нормального размера? Пусть её родители были зубными, здесь явно не обошлось без магии. Добавить ко всему прочему её наготу, как её молодые груди, каждая едва больше ладони, венчались задорными розовыми сосками, – с такой стороны свою подругу мальчики ещё не видели.  
– Она всегда была… такой красивой? – спросил Рон заворожённым голосом, не в силах отвести взгляд от фотографии.  
Гарри заметил его румянец, совсем другой, чем от созерцания пошлой фотографии Полумны. Ну и ну, кажется кто-то влюбился.  
– Она определённо постаралась как могла для этой фотографии, – ответил Гарри. – Что от Гермионы вполне ожидаемо. Но вот… записаться в такой каталог…

В самом деле, встреченных до сих пор в каталоге девочек мальчики не особо знали. Может, некоторых видели издалека, все в одной школе же учились, кто-то даже был с того же факультета, но ни с кем из них они особо не общались. Мысль о том, что в каталоге может оказаться кто-то из их близких знакомых, не посещала мальчиков, пока они не увидели на странице перед собой фотографию совершенно обнажённой Гермионы, позирующей сидя в котле, нарезая картошку для, по всей видимости, гермионового рагу. Представлять практически незнакомых девочек в качестве еды – это одно, но представить их общую лучшую подругу в той же ситуации – это уже было совсем другие. Вдруг идея о девочковом мясе перестала быть абстрактным обычаем колдовского мира. Сама Гермиона Грейнджер, девочка, с которой оба мальчика виделись и общались каждый день, могла не сегодня завтра безо всякого предупреждения быть куплена и съедена каким-нибудь случайным человеком … или даже не случайным! Это мог быть кто-то, кого они знали… или даже кто-то из них двоих! Чёрт, это было слишком много новой информации, чтобы впитать за раз. Гарри казалось, что его мозг взорвётся. Все мысли совершенно спутались. Но по крайней мере он не один был в таком состоянии. Постоянно меняющееся выражение лица Рона однозначно выдавало, что он находился в таком же смятении.  
– Что… что она вообще делает в этом каталоге? – наконец смог спросить Рон.  
– Здесь же есть интервью с каждой девочкой, так? – понял Гарри, указывая на текст на страница. – Здесь должно быть что-то об этом.

В интервью Гермиона рассказывала о хогвартской библиотеке, что в ней была почти каждая книга, которую она надеялась найти, а также множество таких, о существовании которых она и не подозревала. Она очевидно была в восторге от библиотеки, что не удивило мальчиков, учитывая, сколько времени она там проводила. Гермиона объяснила, что именно ради хогватской библиотеки она выставила себя на продажу в каталоге – она была так хороша, что Гермиона отчаянно желала сделать её ещё лучше. Потому что, по всей видимости, ключевым словом в её описании было «почти каждая книга» – даже такая великая библиотека, как в Хогвартсе, не включала каждую книгу в мире. Редчайшие книги могли быть непозволительно дороги для школьного бюджета, который был хоть и впечатляющим, но не бесконечным. Потому-то Гермиона и была в каталоге – она хотела использовать своё тело, чтобы собрать деньги для библиотеки и наполнить её большим числом редких книг, которых она по мнению Гермионы заслуживала. В каком-то смысле Гермиона не совсем продавала себя, а скорее просила пожертвования для библиотеки, предлагая себя в качестве подарка взамен. Поэтому вместо конкретной цены Гермиона просила пожертвовать библиотеке столько, сколько покупатель сможет себе позволить, но не менее пяти галлеонов. Пять галлеонов… это была самая низкая цена из всех виденных ранее. Гарри даже подумал, не купить ли Гермиону самому. Мысль о том, чтобы девочка, бывшая естественной частью его повседневной жизни, стала его ужином, была сюрреалистичной, но от того только более захватывающей. Гермиона действительно просто позволит ему окончить её жизнь, стоит ему заплатить? Будет ли она рада, что это будет он, а не какой-то незнакомец, или же это сделает всё только более неловким? Будет ли ей грустно умирать, или она посчитает это интересным новым опытом? Или, раз уж Рон говорит, что каннибализм в колдовском мире так распространён, может она посчитает это совершенно обыденным явлением, вовсе не стоящим того, чтобы иметь о нём какое-то мнение? И, конечно, самый главный вопрос… какова она будет на вкус?

– Она что, серьёзно хочет собрать в библиотеке каждую книгу в мире?  
Внезапный вопрос Рона вернул Гарри из фантазий в реальность. Похоже, его друг читал медленнее и только сейчас дошёл до той части интервью.  
– А, да, звучит довольно оптимистично, но я думаю, что это достаточно благородное устремление, – ответил Гарри.  
И теперь, задумавшись глубже о мотивах Гермионы, она также решил всё-таки не покупать её. Гарри чувствовал бы себя виноватым, зная, что выбрал её только ради низкой цены, а не из-за честного желания профинансировать библиотеку.

– Но чтобы наша хорошая знакомая… подруга… продавала себя на мясо, – Гарри озвучил мысль, что не давала ему покоя. – Я хочу сказать, Гермиона ведь не вела себя странно последнее время. И как давно вообще был составлен этот каталог? Подумать только, что пока Гермиона ходила на уроки, зависала с нами и была обычной собой, в то же время любой человек мог её купить и съесть… чёрт, мы ведь с тобой виделись с ней максимум несколько часов назад, и она говорила о подготовке к завтрашним занятиям как к данности, но как знать, может кто-то её ест прямо сейчас, если уже не съел! Это просто… просто… у меня голова идёт кругом!  
– Да уж, – кивнул Рон, или скорее опустил голову, но не поднял назад.  
Похоже, он был подавлен мыслью, что кто-то другой может съесть Гермиону, так что Гарри поспешил взбодрить его… Но, поспешив успокоить друга, он не подумал как следует над своими словами, вместо этого сказав первое, что пришло ему в голову:  
– Ну, по крайней мере Джинни в каталоге нет!  
Только сказав это вслух Гарри сообразил, что они пролистали каталог лишь до середины, так что Джинни вполне могла быть где-то дальше. Похоже, Рон понял это одновременно с Гарри, забрав каталог и лихорадочно пролистывая страницы, не обращая внимания ни на одну из девочек, пока…  
– Едрёна вошь! – пробормотал он. – Вот она!

Всё ещё поражённый своей находке, Рон повернул каталог так, чтобы Гарри тоже мог видеть. Там, на открытом перед ними развороте, была фотография Джинни. Рыжая девчуля сидела на тумбе в хогвартской кухне на разделочной доске. На Джинни не было никакой одежды, а ноги были раздвинуты, выставляя молодую аппетитную киску. И, будто этого было недостаточно, Джинни дотянулась до киски рукой и раскрыла её, демонстрируя свою непорченную невинность. Другой рукой она помахала в камеру с такой игривой улыбкой на лице, как будто это всё было лишь весёлым развлечением. Потом она указала жестами на стойку с ножами слева от себя и вертел справа, предлагая разные способы себя приготовить. Беззаботное отношения малышки Джинни к собственной смерти ярко контрастировали с привычным Гарри серьёзным её восприятием, что невольно заставило Гарри умилиться и представить кухонные принадлежности с фотографии в деле. Какого будет насадить мелкую рыжулю на этот вертел? Или вырезать её сочную киску одним из этих ножей? От одного взгляда на фото Гарри почти что чувствовал вкус её нежного мяса, таящего у него во рту…  
– Эй, у тебя что, слюни текут? – заметил Рон.  
– Ой… извини… – Гарри вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
– За что же здесь извиняться? – сказал Рон. – Если ты считаешь её вкусной – это комплимент.  
– Но… она же твоя сестра… тебя не волнует, что она себя продаёт? – спросил Гарри. – Разве ты только что не был этим ошарашен?  
– Ошарашен-то я был, – кивнул Рон. – То есть, это ведь как с Гермионой, верно? Она никогда этого не упоминала. И ладно Гермиона, ей я просто друг, но разве такие вещи прячут от родного брата?  
– Мне кажется, они не прячут это от нас, – понял Гарри. – Похоже, они просто не считают это достаточно важным, чтобы быть достойным упоминания.  
– Ты так думаешь? – задумался Рон. – Знаешь, если подумать, то ты, наверное, прав. Может, для девочек мысль о том, что их однажды съедят, просто естественна. Спасибо, Гарри, теперь мне лучше.  
– Эмм… всегда пожалуйста, – ответил Гарри, всё ещё чувствуя себя слегка неловко от всего этого поворота событий.  
– Давай посмотрим, на что она собирается потратить деньги, – предложил Рон, указывая на текст на странице соседней с занимательной движущейся фотографией Джинни.

Мотивация Джинни казалась весьма прямолинейной: она лишь хотела заработать немного денег для своей семьи. Она установила цену на своё тело всего в пять галлеонов, рассудив, что даже такая относительно малая сумма сильно бы им помогла, а низкая цена скорее привлечёт покупателей.  
– О, это так мило, – сказал Рон. – Теперь я надеюсь, что кто-нибудь действительно её купит.  
– Ты это серьёзно? – спросил Гарри.  
– Конечно, – подтвердил Рон. – Лишние деньги лишними не бывают.  
– Хмм…

\----

Следующий день прошёл как обычно, будто бы тема каннибализма была совсем забыла посреди повседневной суеты, пока не закончились занятия, когда Гарри перехватил Джинни на её пути в общую комнату с последнего урока. Компанию ей составляла Полумна, отчего Гарри вспомнил её откровенно сексуальную фотографию в каталоге, и было уже засмущался. Но он напомнил себе, что это было не важно, так как он пришёл за Джинни, а не за развратной блондинкой.  
– Эй, Джинни, можно тебя на секунду? – спросил он.  
– О, да, привет, Гарри, – ответила Джинни, оробев перед своей тайной любовью. – Конечно, вся твоя… ой, я не в том смысле имею в виду… хотя, может быть и в том… ох, забудь… что я вообще несу… – заговорившись от смущения она только сильнее и сильнее вгоняла себя в краску, пока не стала краснее собственных волос.  
– Привет, – присоединилась к разговору Полумна. – Полагаю, наша общая подруга хочет сказать, что да, тебе можно её хоть на секунду, хоть на всю оставшуюся жинзь.  
«Сдаётся мне, что то, как ты это перефразировала, не особо помогло», – подумал про себя Гарри.  
– О, кстати, это моя подруга Полумна Лавгуд, – объяснила Джинни, поняв, что хотя Гарри с Полумной были оба весьма известны в Хогвартсе, хотя и по совершенно разным причинам, но они никогда не встречались лично. А раз так, было бы уместно представить их друг другу. – Полумна, это Гарри Поттер, мой… эмм…  
– Я знаю, твоя тайная любовь, да? – кивнула Полумна.  
Джинни яростно замотала головой и беспорядочно замахала руками, похоже, сама не зная, пыталась ли она сказать Полумна замолчать или Гарри перестать её слушать. И если Гарри был достаточно тактичен, чтобы не продолжать тему, Полумна, похоже, не понимала намёка. А может понимала, но намеренно игнорировала? Кто знает, что у неё в голове творится.  
Что бы Джинни об этом не думала, Полумна продолжила:  
– Джинни столько о тебе рассказывала, Гарри Поттер, приятно наконец-то познакомиться.  
– Мне тоже приятно, – ответил Гарри. – Так вот…  
– Точно! Ты что-то от меня хотел, Гарри? – Джинни не терпелось сменить тему.  
– Видишь ли, я тут наткнулся на один каталог, – сказал Гарри. – Это правда, что ты продаёшь себя на мясо?  
– Ну да, а что? – ответила Джинни. – Ой! Ты хочешь меня купить? – её глаза загорелись.  
– Прямо говоря: да, – признал Гарри. – Конечно, если ты сама не против и всё такое.  
– Конечно! – рьяно закивала Джинни. – Я была бы рада, если бы ты меня съел! Ну, то есть, лучше ведь, когда это кто-то знакомый, да? Нет? Как ты думаешь? Хотя откуда тебе знать… то есть я не хочу сказать, что ты ничего не знаешь!.. Ах, в общем, так ты меня прямо сейчас хочешь съесть? – нервно спросила Джинни.  
– Если тебе сейчас удобно, – согласился Гарри. – Вот деньги, – скзала он, достав пять золотых монет из кармана.  
– Просто отдай их потом кому-нибудь из моих братьев, – сказала Джинни, отмахиваясь, – ты всё равно постоянно с Роном зависаешь.  
– Хорошо, – Гарри положил монеты обратно в карман. – Так, мы теперь идём на кухню или как? А то я первый раз девочку на мясо покупаю, так что не уверен, как это работает.  
– О, так я буду твоей первой? Это такая честь! – восторженно сказала Джинни. – Да, мы можем приготовить меня на кухне, только дай сначала раздеться.

Сказав так, Джинни принялась стягивать с себя мантию. Гарри наблюдал, как из-под медленно поднимаемого подола появлялись её стройные ножки, ожидая скоро увидеть, какие трусики были на Джинни. Но прежде, чем это случилось, Полумна предложила свою помощь и одним быстрым движением полностью стянула мантию Джинни, лишая Гарри нормального стриптиза, вместо этого являя ему Джинни сразу во всей нагой красе. К удивлению Гарри, на ней не оказалось никаких трусиков и вообще белья, Джинни теперь стояла перед ним в одних только туфлях и носках. Гарри открыто любовался её обнажённым телом, отмечая плоскую грудь и аккуратную щёлочку киски, пока Джинни, казалось, была слишком занята помогая Полумне аккуратно сложить мантию, чтобы заботиться о своей наготе. Пара прохожих тоже урвали по взгляду на голую девочку, но, по всей видимости, такое зрелище не было достаточно необычным, чтобы привлечь сколько-нибудь значительно внимание. В конце концов, в школе чародейства и волшебства, такой как Хогвартс, была масса более странных и интересных зрелищ.  
– Нравится вид? – прокомментировала Полумна, заметив как Гарри смотрел на Джинни.  
– Ага… – ответил Гарри несколько мечтательно, прежде чем собрался с мыслями и спросил: – Но Джинни, п-почему ты под мантией ничего не носишь?  
– Многие девочки ничего не носят, – буднично ответила Джинни. Отдав сложенную мантию Луне, она снова повернулась к Гарри, совершенно не заботясь о своей наготе. – Так удобно быстро одеваться и раздеваться, особенно когда тебя могут в любой момент купить на мясо. И на самом деле весьма комфортно, когда тело не стесняет ничего лишнего. Да и деньги на одежде можно сэкономить.  
– О, вон оно как? – поразился Гарри.  
– Я тоже без трусов, – кивнула Полунма. – Показать? – она принялась задирать подол, обнажая босые ноги.  
– Н-нет, я тебе на слово верю, – неравно сглотнул Гарри. – А обувь ты по той же причине не носишь? – предположил он.  
– Нет, просто вся моя обувь таинственным образом исчезла, – объяснила Полумна. – Я подозреваю нарглов.  
Гарри принял озадаченный вид, но Джинни махнула рукой, как-бы говоря ему не брать в голову.  
– Кстати говоря, – вставила рыжая. – В смысле об обуви, не о нарглах…  
Она нагнулась, чтобы снять с себя туфли и носки, предоставляя отличный вид на выставленные в его сторону Гарри попу и киску… было ведь совершенно не обязательно так поворачиваться, не так ли?  
– Почему бы тебе не забрать мою вместе с мантией? – продолжила Джинни, отдавая туфли с носками Полумне. – Мне всё равно уже не понадобится.  
– О, спасибо! – Луна тут же принялась обуваться. – Кстати, Гарри Поттер, если ты случайно найдёшь мою обувь или носки, то можешь и меня съесть, ты знаешь?  
– Да, я видел твою страницу в каталоге, – кивнул Гарри, вспоминая фотографию на той странице. От одного воспоминания о Полумне, радостно мастурбирующей огромной морковкой, Гарри зарделся сильнее, чем от вида голой Джинни прямо перед собой. – Буду смотреть в оба, – кивнул Гарри.  
– Ну всё, пора уже идти на кухню, чтобы приготовить и съесть меня, – Джинни со счастливой ухмылкой взяла Гарри за руку и повела прочь. – Пока, Полумна!  
– Пока! Весело провести время! – помахала им вслед Полумна.

Идти рядом с голой девочкой само по себе возбуждало, но все взгляды, которые случайные прохожие кидали на Джинни, пусть и не удивлённые, но всё же не упускавшие возможности поглазеть на её неприкрытое тело, добавляли изюминки. Гарри представлялось, что когда принадлежащую ему девушку голодными взглядами одаривали другие, то он будет её ревновать… но ревность – это страх, что она к ним уйдёт, а раз он её уже купил, то и места для такого страха не оставалось. Вместо этого, Гарри чувствовал гордость от того, что его новое приобретение так популярно. Если кто кому и завидовал, так это соглядатаи ему, зная, что они могут только смотреть, и только Гарри сможет впиться в неё своими зубами. Он даже не возражал, что Джинни стреляла в прохожих глазами, чтобы сильнее их подразнить. В самом деле, когда они прибыли на кухню, Гарри задумался, не была ли дорога слишком короткой, ведь он был бы не прочь подольше повыставлять Джинни напоказ. Но он снова напомнил себе, что его целью было лишь попробовать девичье мясо, а не хвастаться новой покупкой.

Так как обед уже прошёл, а до ужина было ещё далеко, на кухне было не много домовых эльфов. А те, что были, увидев мальчика, пришедшего с голой девочкой, сразу поняли, что те затевают, и расступились, давая Гарри с Джинни достаточно пространства для чувства приватности, но в то же время наблюдая издалека на случай, если понадобится их помощь в готовке.  
– Так как ты хочешь меня приготовить? – спросила Джинни, медленно шагая вдоль тумб с различными кухонными принадлежностями, ведя пальцем по краю столешницы.  
– Погоди… прежде, чем готовить… разве не стоит сначала… ну, знаешь… – нервно сглотнул Гарри, которому трудно было сказать это вслух.  
– Хочешь сначала со мной поиграться? – поняла Джинни, краснея, но не теряя самообладания. – Что ж, я ведь теперь твоя собственность, так что можешь делать с моим телом всё, что хочешь, – сказала она, поворачиваясь к Гарри и проводя руками вдоль изгибов своего тела.  
– Нет, в смысле убить тебя! – выпалил-таки Гарри, спеша разубедить Джинни в сексуальности своих намерений… хотя, чем больше она его дразнила, тем меньше он верил собственным заверениям, что у него не было таких мыслей.  
Наступил момент неловкой тишины, и Гарри поспешил объясниться:  
– Ну в смысле… я ведь не заживо тебя буду готовить. Так?  
– Э? – произнесла Джинни с весьма разочарованным видом. – Нет, ну как я сказала, я твоя собственность, и ты можешь делать всё, что хочешь… но почему ты не хочешь приготовить меня заживо?  
– Я… эмм… что? – Гарри был искренне озадачен. – Мне показалось, или ты так говоришь, как будто на самом деле _хочешь_ быть приготовленной заживо?  
– Ну конечно хочу! – сказала Джинни. – Кто захочет пропускать самое интересное?  
– Но разве это не будет, ну, больно? – поинтересовался Гарри.  
– Смотря как именно ты собираешься меня приготовить, – ответила Джинни.  
– Я пока не решил наверняка, – признал Гарри. – Один вариант, над которым я думал – насадить тебя на вертикальный вертел. Но тогда он проходя сквозь твоё тело он разорвёт тебе все органы внутри. Разве ты бы этого хотела?  
– Скажи, чтобы лишить девушку девственности, ты бы стал предварительно её убивать? – спросила Джинни, раздвигая свою киску, чтобы продемонстрировать целую плеву.  
– Нет, конечно! – возразил Гарри. – Это ты к чему?  
– Потому что тут то же самое, – объяснила Джинни. – Что-то входит внутрь, – она даже продемонстрировала пальцем, – и прорывается сквозь с кровью и болью. Но, видишь ли, это в не меньшей мере часть опыта, чем удовольствие.  
– Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос, – были ли в логике Джинни изъяны или нет, глядя на то, как она играется со своей киской, мозг Гарри не был настроен их искать.  
– Как бы то ни были, – сказала Джинни, доставая палец и облизывая его, – ты говорил, это не единственный вариант, который ты рассматривал?  
– Верно, – кивнул Гарри, пытаясь вновь собраться с мыслями после эротического шоу Джинни. – Другой вариант был засунуть в… в тебя… начинку и испечь в духовке.  
– О, засунуть побольше в мою киску, значит? Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей! – восхищённо сказала Джинни.  
– Но даже если не протыкать тебя вертелом, разве само по себе запекание не будет больно? – взволнованно спросил Гарри.  
– Я ценю, что ты не хочешь сделать мне больно, Гарри, – сказала Джинни. – И хотя я уверена, что смогла бы выдержать небольшую баню, если ты так настаиваешь на минимизации боли, как насчёт пекущего заклинания?  
– Пекущего заклинания?  
– Да, заклинание для запекания, – объяснила Джинни, забираясь сидя на тумбу. – Это не только быстро и безболезненно, но и позволит мне остаться в живых на некоторое время уже испечённой, так что я смогу насладиться тем, как ты меня ешь.  
– Звучит неплохо, – согласился Гарри. – Но я не знаю таких заклинаний.  
– Не проблема, я тебя научу, – сказала Джинни, удобнее устраиваясь на тумбе, в процессе чего раздвинув ноги ровно настолько, чтобы её девственная киска оказалась на виду. Гарри уже не был уверен, какие из провокационных действий Джинни были намеренными, а какие нет, так что решил не задумываться об этом зря, а просто наслаждаться видом. – Повторяй за мной: vivatim coquo.  
– Vibratin’ cockuo? – попробовал повторить Гарри.  
– В этот раз, когда я произношу заклинание, постарайся следить за теми губами, что у меня на лице, а не теми, что между ног, – посоветовала Джинни. – Vivatim coquo.  
– Vivatim coquo, – снова попробовал Гарри.  
– Хорошо, уже лучше, – сказала Джинни. – Только имей в виду, что v читается как w. А теперь, – добавила она, спрыгивая с тумбы и вдруг оказавшись так близко к Гарри, что у него перехватило дыхание, – можно мне взять в руки эту твою торчащую палочку?  
– Взять… эмм… что? – Гарри шокировано отшатнулся, стыдливо опустив взгляд на свой стояк, заметно выпирающий из штанов.  
– Твою волшебную палочку, Гарри, – Джинни разразилась смехом от того, что Гарри повёлся на такую явную игру слов. – У тебя из кармана торчит.  
– А! Да, конечно, вот… – он подал свою палочку Джинни.  
– Хорошо, теперь попробуй запомнить жесты, сопровождающие слова. Vivatim coquo, – снова произнесла она, на этот раз одновременно с произнесением заклинания делая пассы палочкой.  
– Погоди, вот этот жест был влево или вправо? – запутался Гарри.  
– Будет проще, если мы будем смотреть в одну сторону, – заключила Джинни.  
Она отвернулась от Гарри, но подошла ближе, прижавшись к нему своей голой спиной, так что его член сквозь мантию тёрся между её ягодиц. Джинни, конечно, хотела его не только подразнить, но и действительно научить заклинанию, так что повернулась чуть-чуть влево, чтобы он мог видеть её движения палочкой. В таком положении Гарри оказалось удобно положить свою левую руку ей на талию, что он и сделал. Джинни улыбнулась, видя, что он проникается тем настроением, которое она пытается создать.  
– Теперь смотри, вот так: vivatim coquo, – снова продемонстрировала она так, что теперь Гарри мог видеть жесты с той же стороны, что она. – Можешь повторить?  
– Давай попробую, – он взял палочку из рук Джинни, в то же время позволяя своей левой руке скользнуть чуть ниже, на попу девочки. – Vivatim coquo.  
– Нормально, – заключила Джинни, игриво выскальзывая из руки Гарри. – Но не идеально.  
– А обязательно идеально? – спросил Гарри. – Работает – и ладно же, нет?  
– Ну, ты может и согласен есть мясо, испечённое всего лишь нормально, – сказала Джинни. – А я хочу, чтобы меня испекли лучше некуда!  
Она обошла вокруг Гарри и подошла сзади, прижавшись своей маленькой грудью к его спине, взяв его правую руку с палочкой в свою.  
– Давай я буду двигать твоей рукой, – сказала она и так и сделала, снова повторив заклинание: – Vivatim coquo.  
– Vivatim coquo, – вторил ей Гарри, пытаясь запомнить движения своей руки, ведомой Джинни.  
– Теперь попробуй сам, – сказала Джинни, своим дыханием щекоча ухо Гарри.  
– Vivatim coquo, – произнёс Гарри, повторяя движения рукой.  
– Ну вот, теперь идеально! – заключила Джинни, отцепившись от мальчика и направившись снова к тумбам. – Ты быстро учишься, Гарри, и наверняка станешь великим волшебником.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Гарри, обнаружив, что от комплимента зарделся сильнее, чем от наготы Джинни, к которой уже постепенно привык. – Значит, теперь мне надо применить заклинание на тебя?  
– Ты ничего не забыл? – Джинни снова уселась на краю тумбы, в этот раз намеренно раскрывая ноги и одной рукой раздвинув киску, а другой указывая на неё. – Например, засунуть что-то сюда?  
Ладно, к наготе он, может, и привык, но это всё равно его ошарашило. Гарри нервно сглотнул и пару секунд шокировано глядел, пока не понял:  
– А, ты имеешь в виду начинку?  
– А что, есть другие варианты? – захихикала Джинни с озорным взглядом в глазах, явно зная, какой другой вариант пришёл в голову Гарри.  
Она подозвала жестом группу домовых эльфов, которые принесли большую кастрюлю с подготовленной начинкой.  
– О, как удобно, спасибо, – сказал Гарри эльфам, ставя кастрюлю на тумбу рядом с Джинни.  
– Пожалуйста, мистер Поттер, – пробормотали эльфы в ответ и вновь рассосались по углам.  
С готовой кастрюлей начинки Гарри теперь чувствовал, будто он действительно готовит еду, а не занимается чем-то пошлым, так что он смог посмотреть на киску Джинни без смущения, думая лишь о том, как её начинить. Пусть даже Джинни раздвинула свои половые губы, его кулак никак не пройдёт внутрь, а значит надо было киску сначала разработать.

Гарри велел Джинни лечь на спину на достаточно большой противень и, как только она это сделала, засунул в её киску два пальца. Пальцы легко скользнули внутрь, заставив Джинни произвести лишь лёгкий стон, так как она была уже весьма влажная от предвкушения. Вдохновлённый отсутствием заметного сопротивления, Гарри добавил два пальца другой руки. В этот раз результатом стал не только более болезненный стон, но и немножко крови.  
– Ты в порядке? – на всякий случай спросил Гарри.  
– В полном, – ответила Гарри. – Только, видимо, уже не девственница.  
– Значит, вернуть товар уже не выйдет? – ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Полагаю, придётся мне тебя всё-таки съесть.  
Джинни рассмеялась его шутке, и смех помог ей легче перенести боль. Гарри стал двигать пальцами туда-сюда, чтобы ещё сильнее разработать её, постепенно по одному добавляя пальцы, пока внутри не оказались все десять, и он смог засунуть внутрь обе руки по запястья.  
– Ты утверждала, что сможешь выдержать протыкание вертелом сквозь всё тело, – напомнил Гарри, заметив утяжелившееся дыхание Джинни. – Значит, и немного растягивания выдержишь.  
– Смотря, в каком смысле выдержу, – ответила Джинни сквозь сбившееся дыхание. – Потому что не уверена, что смогу выдержать это без оргазма.  
– Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос, – сказал Гарри и продолжил движения, засовывая свои руки глубже в Джинни.  
– Чувство! Будто! Я! Сейчас! Сломаюсь! – выкрикивала Джинни по одному слову, ибо каждый толчок Гарри выбивал из неё воздух. – И! Это! Супер!  
– Что тогда скажешь на это? – ухмыльнулся Гарри, забравшись так глубоко, что чувствовал её шейку матки, и просто вдавил обе руки внутрь, нажимая всем своим весом, грубой силой прорываясь в утробу девочки.  
– А-а-а-а! – взвизгнула Джинни, выгибая спину и дрожа от оргазма.  
Гарри не стал ждать, пока он стихнет, прежде чем стал двигать свои переплетённые пальцы туда-обратно сквозь шейку матки, пока не перестал чувствовать существенного сопротивления. Только тогда он полностью вытащил свои руки из дрожащей рыжули, обнаружив их покрытыми кровью ото всех внутренних растяжений, которые он произвёл. Пока Джинни оправлялась от своего бурного оргазма, Гарри отошёл к ближайшему умывальнику, чтобы смыть кровь с рук.

– Подумать только, что ты собирался меня убить, чтобы я всё это пропустила, – сказала Джинни, когда Гарри вернулся.  
– Кто же знал, что ты окажешься такой законченной мазохисткой, – пожал плечами Гарри.  
– Каждая девочка глубоко внутри мазохистка, – сказала Джинни. – Иначе почему столь многие продают себя на мясо?  
– Логично, – согласился Гарри. – Надо будет запомнить. А пока раздвинь, пожалуйста, руками свою киску, чтобы я мог засунуть в неё начинку.  
– Вот так? – спросила Джинни, вставляя по два пальца каждой руки в свою киску и раздвигая сами руки и пальцы на них, чтобы получился прямоугольный вход.  
– Скорее так, – сказал Гарри, взяв руки Джинни в свои, вытащив её вальцы из киски, а потом заставив её сложить по четыре пальца на каждой руке вместе, после чего снова засунул их обратно в киску, после чего собрал собственную руку в кулак и стал пихать между рук Джинни, заставляя их раздвигать киску, пока кулак не оказался внутри. – Вот так и держи, – сказал он, достав руку.  
– Ого… – выдохнула Джинни, приподнимая голову, чтобы поглядеть на свою зияющую киску. От такого растягивания внутри всё болело, но результат этого определённо стоил.

Тем временем Гарри взял горсть начинки и засунул в киску Джинни на всю глубину, пока снова не оказался в матке, так что девочка уронила голову обратно на противень, так как переполняющие её ощущения заставили её потерять контроль над телом. Гарри засовывал ещё и ещё, и хотя это было медленнее, чем если бы он трахал её кулаком, с другой стороны каждый раз он полностью доставал кулак и потом засовывал заново, пытаясь достать так глубоко, как только можно, так что недостаток в скорости с лихвой компенсировался интенсивностью.  
– Ты я смотрю, получаешь удоволсьтвие, – прокомментировал Гарри, слушая стоны Джинни. – Можно подумать, это я делаю тебе услугу.  
– Почему бы… ах! – он снова заснул свой кулак, не дожидаясь покаона закончит фразу, хотя теперь только в вагину, потому что утроба Джинни была уже набита до предела. – … нам обоим не получать удовольствие, – закончила она, тяжело дыша.  
– О, я не пытался тебя обвинить, что тебе хорошо, – пояснил Гарри. – Наоборот, я от этого только твёрже… то есть, твёрже хочу тебя съесть.  
– Я так и заметила, – хихикнула Джинни.

Скоро Гарри закончил с начинкой. Он отошёл на пару шагов назад, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой: кастрюля, начинка в которой, казалось, никогда не кончится, теперь была пуста, а Джинни выглядела глубоко беременной.  
– Я пойду снова руки помою, – сказал Гарри, так как они были все в начинке. – Ты пока тут жди.  
– О, не волнуйся, даже если я вдруг передумаю и сбегу в таком состоянии, ты меня легко найдёшь по следу из вываливающихся хлебных крошек, – рассмеялась Джинни, от чего немного начинки вывалилось из её киски, как будто иллюстрируя её слова.

Помыв руки, пора стало Гарри применить на практике недавно разученное заклинание.  
– Теперь тебе надо представить меня как следует испечённой, – проинструктировала Джинни. – Не только вид, но и запах моей приготовленной плоти, представь это всё. Справишься?  
Полчаса назад Гарри бы серьёзно сомневался, но после всех приготовлений, через которые они прошли, мысль о Джинни как о еде твёрдо поселилась в его голове. Он представил, как кожа девочки становится коричневой и источает горячий аромат мяса, заставляющий его рот наполниться слюной, направил на неё свою волшебную палочку и, производя заученные движения, произнёс заклинание:  
– Vivatim coquo!

Волшебное сияние появилось из палочки и окутало тело Джинни, заставив бледную кожу рыжули за несколько мгновений стать коричневой. Пару секунд спустя носа Гарри достиг и аромат. Испечённое тело Джинни пахло даже лучше, чем он мог себе представить, но лучшей частью был эротический стон, сорвавшийся с губ девочки, показывающий, что несмотря на своё состояние она всё ещё была жива. Хотя Джинни и говорила ему, что заклинание позволит ей некоторое время оставаться в живых, в это всё равно было трудно поверить.  
– Ты действительно ещё жива? – поражённо спросил Гарри, глядя на лежащую перед ним девочку, которую только что приготовил. Испечённая плоть блестела от покрывающего её пота, ноги приглашающе раздвинуты вокруг сверкающей киски. Было трудно поверить, что эта девочка однажды была однажды сестрой его лучшего друга, ибо как бы эротично она сейчас не смотрелась, было ясно, что она была не более, чем куском мяса.  
– Не надолго, – ответила Джинни слабым голосом, в котором не чувствовалась не намёка не недовольство этим фактом.  
– И каково оно – быть приготовленной? – поинтересовался Гарри.  
– Онемело, тепло и очень сонливо, – ответила Джинни. – И готово к употреблению.  
– Тогда приступим…

Гарри взял нож и нацелил на живот Джинни, который выглядел выросшим ещё сильнее после приготовления. Он мгновение посомневался, не желая сделать ей больно, но потом напомнил себе, какой она оказалась мазохисткой, и воткнул нож, достав до самой её утробы.  
– Ах! – вздохнула Джинни.  
– Прости, так сильно больно? – взволнованно спросил Гарри. – Я не против подождать, пока ты умрёшь.  
– Нет-нет, – ответила Джинни. – Сквозь онемелость это, в самом деле, почти приятно.  
– О, ну хорошо тогда.  
Гарри продолжил разрезать утробу Джинни от верха вздутого живота книзу, от чего начинка, туго набитая внутри, стала переливаться через край, заливая её тело и киску.  
– Выглядишь аппетитно, – сказал Гарри.

Гарри с нетерпением потянул нож на себя, наслаждаясь видом растекающейся из её утробы вслед за его ножом начинки, пока не достиг киски Джинни. Взяв вилку, Гарри жадно воткнул её в её печёную киску, чтобы зафиксировать её, посылая тень дрожи по приготовленному телу Джинни, прежде чем отрезал от неё выбранный кусок мяса, наслаждаясь мелодией издаваемых ей с каждым нажатием ножа тяжёлых стонов.  
Это заняло несколько секунд, но Гарри наконец смог вырезать киску Джинни. Он смотрел, как отрезанный кусок слегка покачивался на его вилке, каким-то образом одновременно умильно и аппетитно, и как с него стекали соки девочки. Смакуя момент, Гарри поднёс вилку ко рту и укусил.  
– А на вкус ещё лучше, – заключил Гарри, когда сладкое нежное мясо само почти что таяло у него во рту. Джинни была лучшим, что он когда-либо ел, и Гарри наконец понял, почему волшебники так часто ели девочек – печёная киска была просто великолепна!  
– Я рада, что понравилась тебе, – пробормотала Джинни.

После этого Гарри попробовал пару кусков с бёдер Джинни, но хотя они тоже были вкусными, но в то же время несколько слишком обычными, только немного лучше простого стейка или окорока. Так что Гарри попытался найти что-нибудь ещё особенное, какой была её киска. Глаз его упал на грудь. Она была плоской, как и следовало ожидать у девочки такого возраста, зато на ней была пара бойких сосков, которые приготовление, казалось, сделало только твёрже. Он проткнул один из сосков Джинни вилкой и отрезал ножом, и девочка восхищённо наблюдала, как её возлюбленный отрезает от неё куски и ест их.

Сосок Джинни оказался потрясающим на вкус, подумал Гарри, разжёвывая деликатесный кусок, смакуя каждый укус.

Закончив разжёвывать первый сосок, Гарри заметил взгляд Джинни, и ему пришла в голову идея. Он проглотил остатки и сразу принялся за второй, только в этот раз не использовал нож, а откусил его прямо от груди девочки своими зубами. Джинни, по видимости, это ощущение понравилось, но она даже не подозревала, что станет ещё лучше, ведь вместо того, чтобы съесть второй сосок самому, он решил поделиться им с Джинни, чтобы дать ей себя попробовать.  
Гарри склонился над ней и прижал свои губы к её, языком просовывая сосок из своего рта в её.  
Видя, что Джинни стесняется своих чувств к нему, Гарри тактично сменил тему, когда Полумна об этом заговорила, но это не значило, что он собирался их бессердечно игнорировать. Пусть у него не было времени развить собственные чувства к Джинни, так что он не мог подобающе ответить на её любовь, по крайней мере он ценил её чувства и мог подарить ей удовольствие поцелуя, делясь с ней соском. Кроме того, ему и самому не помешала бы практика перед первым поцелуем – с едой-то не считается.

Пока Джинни смаковала вкус своего соска как продолжение поцелуя, Гарри въел пару кусков её начинённой утробы. Скоро Гарри понял, что и сам уже был начинён едой под завязку. Надо было ему пропустить обед, зная, что он собирается после этого съесть девочка, но тогда он об этом не подумал, наверное, потому что мысль о поедании девочки была для него ещё довольно нереальной. В любом случае, больше в него бы не вошло. Гарри посмотрел на Джинни и понял, что она была уже без сознания. Он не был уверен, была ли она ещё жива, но коли её смерть всё равно была неизбежна, это было не так уж и важно. Гарри подозвал домовых эльфов, предоставив остатки Джинни им. Подадут ли они её сегодня на ужин или просто выбросят, его уже не волновало, так что Гарри покинул кухню.

 

– Эй, Рон, – Гарри подозвал своего друга, найдя его в общей комнате. – Вот твои пять галлеонов за Джинни.  
– О, спасибо! – ответил Рон, взяв деньги.  
«Пять галлеонов, хм?..» думал он, убирая деньги в карман. «А сколько там Гермиона стоила?»


End file.
